Filter devices of this type are known from the prior art. Such filter devices are used, for example, in fuel systems for internal combustion engines to protect sensitive components, in particular the injection systems, against degradation due to the water content entrained in the fuel. Separation of the water content entrained in the fuel can be brought about by a coagulation process where water droplets are formed on the filter medium. These water droplets can flow from the separation space, formed in the filter element, to the water collecting space.
Owing to the high requirements imposed on the operational reliability of those filter devices, the design configuration of the fluid connections between the ports of the housing and the filter element, as well as between the filter element and the water collecting space, have to be complex. Since such devices will likely be produced in large quantities, the production costs are a significant factor.